


baby blue

by elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)



Series: Femdom Pussy Indulgence [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom Isabela (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Shibari, Spanking, Sub Fenris (Dragon Age), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, accept my gospel as your truth and go forth into your better life, calling girls daddy is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: Fenris calls Isabela 'Daddy'. 'nuff said.
Relationships: Fenris/Isabela
Series: Femdom Pussy Indulgence [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550845
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	baby blue

**Author's Note:**

> i apparently started this fic in january of this year, found it, and wrote 4k in one sitting. i am a god among men.
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> july 28, 2020 edit: fixed up some formatting issues

_ I should get better at learning the warning signs_, Fenris thinks blandly as Isabela attentively ties the soft white rope around his wrist. _ Or at least gain some self-control. _

“Too tight?”

He glances down at Isabela where she squats beside him, resting on one knee and smiling up at him lightly. Her hands are warm where they tug experimentally at his bindings, a dark contrast to the pale rope and even to his own olive brown skin. It's not something he normally notices, but something about her hands is hypnotizing tonight. Even though she's nude, leaving so much for him to look at, he can't help but stare at her strong, nimble fingers.

“_Ahem,_” he clears his throat, unable to hide his distraction. “It’s fine.”

“We don’t want _ fine_, love, we want _ good_.”

She’s right, and he huffs a gentle laugh because of it. “They do feel good. Wonderful, in fact.”

Isabela gifts him a kiss. "And the ropes?"

"They fit perfectly. Not too tight at all."

With a pleased nod, Isabela begins to tie his hands together. 

It takes longer this way, tying them separately first and _ then _ binding his hands in front of him, but it’s for the best. They know that from experience; the last time he used the watchword while bound, he’d been on the verge of panic, and upon being untied had fallen so deep into the panic attack at the feeling of his own bare wrists gone cold that he’d run from the room. Most times, a streak through Hightown at night might be worth snorting laughter, but they’d both been shaken by his reaction and done all they could in future scenes to prevent it from happening again.

For a while, Isabela had wanted bondage off the table entirely, until Fenris teasingly pointed out that it was the _ lack _ of bondage that sent him running. She’d conceded, but even as she tied him in intricate knots, he knew she hadn't given in. Isabela never gives in. That's what makes their games so fun.

“You’re thinking very loudly, love.”

Fenris sniffs awkwardly, trying to think of what to say, but can only sigh. “I apologize. I love to be tied up, but _ being tied up _ is… less exciting.”

“I have to disagree, handsome.” Laughing softly, Isabela presses a soft kiss to his wrist between the coils of rope. He cannot help but smile in return. “But it’s more than that. You seem nervous - why?”

Fenris curls his toes against the soft rug. “We haven’t done this yet.”

“Bondage?”

“Don’t be coy, woman.”

Isabela gives a high laugh. “_Woman_, he says angrily. You’re only calling me that because you’re about to call me a big man word.” She says it so teasingly, almost dismissively.

“_Daddy_,” he sneers, only distantly snide.

She snorts. “You know we don’t have to just because you said you wanted to. Being interested and being _ interested _ are two different things.”

The sigh that leaves him is long-suffering. He knows he doesn’t have to - but it _ was _ interesting, at least when she’d suggested it. The warm weight of her breasts pressing against his back, her lips at his ear, murmuring obscenities, telling him exactly what she’d say, exactly what she’d do, and exactly what he’d cry out when he came for his… _ daddy_.

He wrinkles his nose in disappointment. It had seemed so alluring then. He’d gone hot from head to toe, trembling under Isabela’s fingers, but now it just seems … silly. Like a joke that Varric tells after Corff brings out nastier drink.

“We don’t have to,” she says again, softer this time.

He cuts her off with a firm kiss. Usually he’s putty by now, unable to stop himself from calling her Captain and asking for more with heavy-eyed, happy-to-please glances. It’s a little strange to feel so himself while tied up, his elbows trapped in front of him, and he can tell she thinks so, too.

“I want to.” He does. “Even if it’s not for me, I do want to try.”

She nods. She tries to hide it, but there's something appreciative in her face. Something proud. “If you don’t like it, we can cross it off the bucket list and toss it in the turn-offs.”

Wetting his lips, he smiles. “I will admit that I’m nervous. I’ve never called anyone that word - if I had a father, I likely called him _ patus _ or _ papa _ \- so it holds little meaning for me. Still, I…”

It’s annoying how patient she is, even as he feels a small bloom of happiness at her care and consideration. “...Yes, Fenris?”

“I want to arouse you. And please you. What if I do it wrong?”

That gets a laugh out of her again and he bristles at the sound. It’s not as his expense, he knows, but he can’t seem to help it. “Then you do it wrong, lover. Who cares? This is for fun.” Then, she leans forward and kisses him teasingly. “If it helps, it pleases me very much when you try new things.”

He raises an eyebrow. “I am aware.”

She raises an eyebrow back, challenging. In contrast, her voice is very sweet when she asks, “Would you like a spanking to help get in the mood?”

She says it like the answer is _ yes _ \- because it is.

“Yes, please,” Fenris mumbles.

“Hm?

“Yes, please, Cap-” The smile on her face is smug and cat-like and he takes a steadying breath at the sight of it. “Yes, _ Daddy_.”

“You could stand to sound more enthused! Oh, in fact, we’ll make it part of the game. For each spanking, I want to hear a ‘Thank you, Daddy’.”

He almost says no on reflex, but catches himself just in time. “...Yes, Daddy.”

Perking up like a hyacinth in Bloomingtide, Isabela ushers him to lie face-down on the bed.

It’s a bit difficult with his arms tied in front of him, but he manages to lay his upper arms flat above him and then bend his elbows to bring his bound hands resting above his head. It would have been a little easier to do this over the knee, but not if he’d fallen. Fenris supposes that’s what made her command what it was.

“Still thinking so loud,” she calls adoringly from the toy chest. She rattles around their things, searching for something he knows isn’t there. “I’ll shut that mind up soon, don’t worry.”

He laughs into his arms, feels the way the rope rubs against his lips as they move. “It’s not there.”

“Sorry?”

“I said it’s not there.” He hesitates. “If you’re looking for the paddle.”

“Yes! The blue one, with the cute shape… I wanna make little hearts on your sweet peach.”

He laughs again, glad she can’t see his likely embarrassing grin. “It’s hung up, I think.”

She sighs heavily. “Of course it is! I don’t want to leave you in here alone.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m not under yet, and if I have to, I can phase through the rope.”

He can hear her hesitating, likely shifting her weight from foot to foot. “Are you sure?”

“Hurry back.”

She does - he hears her begin to sprint as soon as she leaves the bedroom door. It makes him laugh again, imagining the serious face she takes during battle as she races to grab a pretty spanking paddle. And it is a pretty one - one of his favorites, deepstalker hide and silverite studs with a heart shape cut out at the top. It’s a work of amazing quality, which, granted, can be said of most of their toys, but not in the same manner of artistry (or adorableness) as the blue paddle. Not for the first time, he considers a special doily to rest it on.

Before the thought can become a real plan, Isabela re-enters the room quietly, panting slightly from exertion. She must have run both ways. “Are you okay?”

He tries to nod, but the angle is difficult so he lays his head against his arms instead and says, “Yes, Daddy.” He sounds a bit like someone’s holding a knife at his throat to force him to say it and he’s not only unintimidated, but also very unamused.

Isabela, however, _ is _ very amused. “Sure you want to do this?”

He swallows, and forces a bit more feeling into his voice. “Yes, Daddy. Please, spank me.”

He can't see her, but he can hear her grin grow toothier. "Good boy."

She doesn't spank him immediately - she steps around him first, letting him hear her feet on the ground as she circles him like a predator. She's not wearing boots today, so there's no deadly rhythm of _ click-click-click _ tonight, but even the brush of her bare feet can rustle familiar anticipation in his belly.

That anticipation travel south, warm and exciting, and Fenris shifts his hips just marginally before he realizes.

"Captai- Daddy?"

"Yes, Fenris?"

"Can I hump the bed?"

Isabela's twinkling laugh sends a shiver through him like frost over a window. It's a dangerous sound and it makes him want. "Can you? What a question."

"Daddy?"

"Hm…" The slap of leather on flesh makes him jump, but she hasn't spanked him. Yet. She's smacking her hand, feeling the weight of the paddle, probably looking down at him like a Carta thug with a club. "Yes, I suppose you can. But don't go making a mess until Daddy tells you to."

"Yes, Daddy."

And then she spanks him, hard and flat with her warm hand over the left side of his ass. He yelps, flinching just in time to jolt back into the paddle on his right. The paddle is meaner than her hand - by virtue of being a paddle - and colder, too, though it will warm up soon enough, and take flame to his behind with it.

He bites his lip and waits for the third spank until he remembers.

"Thank you, Daddy." And again, for the second spank, "Thank you, Daddy."

Isabela must be pleased, because she spanks him again, waits for his gratitude, and then spanks him again, alternating each side. She's just warming up now, keeping her hits calculated, but she hits each time in exactly the same place; he can imagine her staring, focusing on hitting exactly the right inch of skin in hopes of painting a cute heart shape through the bruises. They haven't been terribly successful thus far with the shape, since Fenris bruises so unevenly, but he knows that won't stop her from trying.

"You're thinking-" _ Smack! _ "Too _ loud." Thwack! _

"Sorry, Daddy!" _ Smack! _ "Thank you, Daddy!" _ Thwack! _

He focuses on her rhythm, on the heat growing in his butt and his belly, on the sweet friction of the sheets against his cock, of the so-safe feeling of being tied in Isabela's knots, and drifts into that sweet state of mind he always finds himself craving when she isn't around. He's only managed to reach that place once on his own, but it wasn't as good as this. Nothing as good like this.

"Thank you, Daddy." _ Smack. _ "Thank you, Daddy." _ Thwack! _

The words are mechanical, said unconsciously while he jerks his hips against the bed, into her blows, but he means them. He takes a deep breath and really means them, really feels the gratitude and the want and the _ good, good feeling _ of floating where Isabela can catch him. Where Daddy can catch him.

"Daddy, it hurts."

"I know it does, baby." _ Smack! Thwack! _ "You're doing so good for me." _ Smack! _ "You look so pretty like this." _ Thwack! _

"Thank you, Daddy-!" He breaks off to moan, tapering off in a muffled whine. She spanks him once more, twice more, and his toes curl into the loose bedding. "Daddy, please-"

"Just a little more, baby."

"Daddy, I want," _ Thwack! _ His cock throbs, sliding roughly through the wet spot it's left behind. "Please!"

"Not yet, sweetling." The rhythm falters and then she's touching him, her hand firm on his hip. He wants to lean into her but she doesn't give him time, digging her fingers hard into the groove of his hip to force it up. "Bring your hips off the bed. No more touching until Daddy says so."

Fenris lets out another wanton whine. He doesn't want to, wants to feel _ good_, but he told Daddy he'd listen, so he does. He lifts his hips up, balancing on his elbows and knees, groaning when the ropes press into his skin.

"Yes, Daddy, _ please,_" He wants more, wants anything Daddy will give him. "I want, I _ want…" _

Daddy rubs her hands over the hot skin of his rear to make him squeal, laughing when he pushes back into her hand. "Just a few more, little one. Can you take, let's say ten more? On each cheek, of course."

_ No, _ he wants to say. _ No, and I need to cum now. _

Instead, he tries to nod, fails, and gasps, "Yes, please."

That makes Daddy laugh again, the sound coming closer as she kneels on the bed to slide closer. It's a little hard to keep his balance while she adjusts, the weight of the bed shifting beneath him, but he manages until she can grab hold of him better.

She wraps an arm over his back, pressing her hip against his side for him to lean against so he doesn't fall. Her fingers are tender and warm under his ribs where she holds him.

"You don't need to thank me for these," Daddy says, amusement thick in her voice. She's breathless and (he can tell) so, so happy. "But I want to hear you."

"Yes, Daddy."

And then she's spanking him with her hand, hard and fast, one side at a time. He's already warmed up, so she doesn't hold back, beating the kind of sounds out of him that make people think his home is haunted. It's brilliant and terrible and hurts so good, bright and blinding; so much so that he doesn't realize it's over until she's already sitting him up.

He can't quite lift up to his knees like she wants him to, so focused on the head-pounding way his ass burns. She starts to roll him instead, like she's trying to flip him onto his back, and even the thought of his ass on the bed makes him struggle. 

"No, no-!"

"Shh, shh," she gentles him, soothing him with a hand over his flank, up his side, over his ribs. "You're alright, I'm here-"

"I don't want to sit."

"I imagine." She huffs a laugh. His eyes are finally open, and he can see the warm dark brown of her own looking back at him. Her face is so soft and round. "I'm not making you sit, handsome. The bed's too small for me to lie beside you, so I'm going to lie under you. I just need you to move a little."

Oh. Fenris nods, suddenly too close to the surface and not far enough into that good feeling. "Can I cum, please? Was I good?"

Isabela kisses the corner of his mouth. "So good. But we're not finished yet, love."

He groans at that, feels the heavy pulse of the member between his legs and the hot throb behind it, but he obeys. Maybe she wants more Daddy stuff. Daddy stuff felt good. He doesn't want to be spanked anymore, though.

"Can I cum?" He asks again.

Isabela doesn't answer, too busy focusing on getting them comfortable until Fenris is kneeling over her as she unties his wrists from each other. She kisses each hand as the rope falls away and leaves bare skin between the lines left behind, then sucks one of his fingers into his mouth.

"_Please_," he begs uselessly.

She focuses on sucking the finger, curling her tongue and skimming her teeth in the ways she knows makes his cock twitch. He can feel her smiling, see the way her lips curl at the ends. When she pulls away, she leaves a trail of spit behind, uncaring when it leaves her chin a little wetter than before.

"Put this in me." 

It takes him a moment to understand with his mind so hazy, but he quickly reaches down and works the finger inside. Her pussy is hot and wet and tight around his finger. He wants it to be him. He wants to be inside her. 

_ Maybe_, he thinks hopefully, _ she's making room for me inside. _

She leans back and spreads her legs, sighing contentedly as she waits for him to find what he's looking for. He curls his finger experimentally, but he's so foggy-brained he can barely focus. That doesn't seem to bother her.

"No touching," she says. She gives his cock a meaningful look then raises her eyebrow at him. "At _ all._"

"Yes, Daddy."

Then she reaches down her body to work her clit. He stares, transfixed at the sight of her fingers pushing and pulling at the pink nub, rubbing slow, uneven circles to match his finger's shallow thrusting. He knows how that part of her tastes. He wants to roll his tongue over her folds and suck that taste into his mouth until she grabs his hair and trembles.

But there isn't room for him to eat her out or suck her off - and anyways, she hasn't told him to. _ Finger_, she said, so he does, curls his finger again and pistons it towards his goal. Finally, she moans, thrusting her hips towards him.

"Another," she gasps. "Two."

He adds another finger, careful to coat it in the slick, delicious-smelling wetness she's making for him. He wants to pull his fingers out and put them in his mouth. Instead, he obeys, feels his cock jolt every time she moans and fights against the urge to touch it, fights against the urge to touch her more than she's told him he can. 

When she finally reaches her peak, it's with three fingers inside her and her own fingers slow and spit-slick over her clit. She has one hand on her breast, kneading it gently as she shudders and moans. Her orgasms always last a long time, and he can feel her enjoying it, feel the walls of her pussy clench and writhe around his fingers as she climaxes. After what feels like an age, she sighs shakily and removes her hand. He doesn't remove his fingers. She hasn't ordered him to yet.

He watches her recover and focuses very, very hard on not touching himself.

After much panting, she finally seems to come back to herself. She opens her eyes and smiles up at him. "Rule number one: Daddy always cums first."

His cock twitches at the words, at her predator's smile. "Always." He knows the rules.

"And after that, I think baby gets to cum, too."

"Thank you," he exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding. It's not often they play at denial, but tonight has already been strange and outside of their usual games. He didn't know if he would be allowed. "Thank you, Daddy, please, yes-"

She laughs again. "If you take your fingers out, I'll give you three options."

He does, and brings them almost completely to his mouth before realizing.

She notices. "Go on. Clean up your mess." More laughter, this time brighter. "A treat while you consider your choices!"

It's a very good treat. He can't help a small moan around his fingers. _ Juice! _ He could praise juice. Write sonnets about juice.

Before he can compose any such sonnets, she pokes a finger into his belly button. It works - he grunts, jerks his hips in the hopes his cock will brush her hand, and gives her his full attention.

"Okay, option one:" She brings up the hand she kneaded her breast with to number. "I suck you off, but no pearl necklace and no swallowing. I spit into your mouth and you thank me. Option two: You get to fuck my tits and you _ can _ make a mess, but I get to put a finger in your arse. Dry. Or option three: You get to put your little cock inside me for real."

He opens his mouth to answer, _ inside you, please, thank you, _but she cuts him off.

"_But _ you have to lie on your back. And I ride you. With your sore bum being dug into the bed. And you thank your Daddy sweetly the entire time."

"Can I-"

"Yes. I've got the fancy potion that keeps it from sticking, so good boys _ do _ get to spunk inside Daddy." She looks up at him smugly. "I'm guessing you'll be going through door number me?"

"_Yes_."

"Yes, what?"

He swallows. "Yes, Daddy. Thank you."

"Lay down on your back, little one. _ Then _ you can thank me."

He does, careful to keep from laying down fully. His shoulders and back are flat against the bed, but he's curled in towards himself just enough to keep his sore, oven-hot butt from touching anything.

Kneeling over him with a dangerous smile, Isabela gives him a slow shake of her head. "No, baby. You don't get to do that." And then she puts a hand on his knee and pushes.

He winces when his ass touches the bed, but the pain isn't unmanageable. He's begged for worse pain than this. When she really gets to fucking him, though, he has a feeling he'll be begging a whole lot more than he did then.

When Isabela is pleased with his posture, she kneels over him properly, one hand behind her for balance and the other below, searching for Fenris' cock. She finds it, palms it for a blistering moment, and then lets go - he opens his eyes to protest and finds her hand only inches away from him, thick lines of precum connecting them.

"Look at that," she marvels. "Already so wet for Daddy."

He shivers under her, unable to fight the heady pleasure the words give him. His cock twitches and bounces against her hands. This time, she grabs it, holds it carefully still between her fingers.

Then, finally, _ finally, _ she lowers herself down on top of him. Her pussy is still puffy and dripping from her previous orgasm, slick and incredible around him as she makes her way down. With the sudden hot vice around his previously untouched cock, he worries he'll shoot right there, before she can even have any fun.

Then again, he doubts that would stop her. She'd probably just keep riding him until she finished - and if he managed to grow hard again during, she'd leave him untouched once she was done with him. Just thinking about it makes him shiver.

He's brought out of his daydreaming by a mean pinch to his nipple. "Argh-!"

She pinches him again. "What was our deal?"

"Th-Thank you, Daddy!" He squeals when she moves to pinch the other nipple. "Daddy, thank you! Thank you!"

"Good boy."

The pinching ceases, thankfully, but she flattens her hand on his chest for purchase and thumbs him as she rides, rolling his nipples as she rolls her hips. It's incredible - electricity across his chest and tight heat at his groin - so incredible that he feels his eyes begin to water.

"Daddy," he groans as he fights his impending orgasm. "Daddy, please."

"Not yet. Don't make me get the cock ring."

He whines, his head falling back against the pillow. It's hard, _ he's hard_, and there's a taut line connecting his gut to his cock that's growing more and more painful the longer she grinds her wonderful wet heat against him.

She leans forward then, her breasts heavy and soft on his chest, and whispers into his ear, "Submit. Stop fighting. Stop reaching. Just lie back and let me take."

Fenris takes a deep breath. She's right. He just needs to find that space again, and it will all be better. It will be easier. "Okay. Yes, Daddy."

She rises half-way, grinds down, does it again. "Maybe if you tell Daddy what your feeling, that will help?"

He swallows. "I-"

"You don't have to do baby talk. But it _ will _ turn me on."

Fenris laughs, a half-choked breathless moan of a sound, and shakes his head. "My… _ tummy, _Daddy. It's too hot. I'm so hot."

"Yes? Burning up, are we, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy. It's like my cock's on fire. You feel too good. I can't hold back." It's getting closer, but not close enough. "Oh, Daddy, _ please_-"

"Not yet, baby." She's out of breath. "Get to your special place first. Can Daddy play with your ears?"

Fenris whimpers his affirmative, crying out gratefully when her fingers find the sensitive cartilage. "Oh, thank you, Daddy." He focuses on that feeling, on the gentle touch, on her care. _ Daddy, _ he thinks. _ Daddy_. "Thank you, Daddy."

Daddy moans. "You're welcome, baby." She speeds up, slamming her hips into his and making the pain in his bottom flare up. The bed has never been as stone-hard as it is now.

"Daddy, it hurts!"

"Good." Daddy shivers. "I like it when it hurts you."

Fenris thrusts his hips up. "Daddy, can I fuck you, too? Please?"

"Yeah, baby. Please."

And then Fenris is floating, grabbing Daddy's hips and thrusting up inside her. She's so hot and wet and _ good good good, _ he almost can't wait for her to say okay. He's tense as a bowstring waiting for Daddy to let him cum, it makes every muscle in his body _ ache. _ He aches so badly for her. She's moaning over him, her tits swaying over him, and he puts his mouth on one, sucks and digs his teeth into the flesh until she cries out, but it isn't enough.

He pulls away gasping. "Daddy, can I- please,"

"Yes, baby, yes, cum for Daddy-"

She isn't finished, but he's already spilling inside her, digging his teeth into her shoulder and humping like a dog. Everything is a bright, brilliant white, he couldn't force his eyes open if the world was ending, and her fingers are still on his ears. He can hear her breathy, happy sounds even as his hips begin to slow.

"Holy _ shit_, Fenris," is her favorite at the moment.

Finally, he lets go of her shoulder and falls backwards. Everything is at once bigger and smaller than it was only moments before.

"Isabela," he croaks.

"Shit, yeah," she's not far behind, it seems. She sounds similarly wrecked. "Yeah, me too. I'm here, handsome."

She leans forward and gives him a real kiss, tender as any kiss she's ever given him and then some.

"Give me until my legs are working again and I'll get you some water."

He laughs at that, part pride and part agreement. It might be a while until she can stand if she's in a condition resembling his own. He doesn't think he even _ has _ legs anymore.

"Can you talk for me, handsome?"

Probably. Or maybe not. Words don't quite come. He reaches out for her instead.

She grabs the hand and kisses it and kisses it and kisses it. "I'm right here," she says again. "Can I take the rope off or do you want to keep it?"

Fenris opens his eyes at that. There it is - the white rope still on his wrists. Part of him wants it off, wants to wash off all the yucky sweat that's sticking to it, but the rest of him… The rope is like a tiny hug he gets to keep. He pulls his arms to his chest to protect the rope from Isabela's beautiful, nimble fingers.

"Alright." He looks at her, sees the wild tangle of her hair around her head like a growing hurricane, and smiles. "You can keep it. I'll have to take it off before you sleep, though. I don't want your wrists broken or anything like that."

Broken? He tries to laugh, but only manages a weird breath through his grin. "How's it break?"

Isabela grins back. "Who knows? It's us, isn't it? Weirder shit happens all the time."

That's a little easier to laugh at. He shakes his head, wiggles his fingers, counts stains on the wall, and slowly begins to feel more at home in his body instead of simply a visitor. Isabela recovers similarly, and when she's ready, he helps her rise off of his cock to fetch something to bathe them with.

When she rises, thick dollops of cum slide out of her and onto his belly.

"Oh, _ wow_."

"Don't go getting horny again," she warns, though her voice sounds just as affected as his. "It will kill us - or at the very least maim us! - to fuck again after that. We'll have to call a street urchin to fetch a healer and you will be _ very _embarrassed. Especially when they see your red and shiny arse."

He laughs, stupid and smitten. "You look beautiful when you're dripping my seed."

"I look beautiful all the time." She slaps his hip playfully. "Now count loudly for me so I can hear you from the washroom."

Fenris sighs happily before taking a deep breath. "ONE," he shouts. "TWO. THREE…"

She's back before he's made it to thirty with a bowl of water and a few washrags. The bowl is small enough to make him worry just how clean they'll be, but considering neither of them are strong enough at the moment to even clear the sheets, he'll just add bathing to their to-do list for tomorrow.

Before she can wash him properly, she needs to take the rope off his hands. It's just as intimate as it ever is, her warm fingers soothing over what small hurts the rope manages to leave behind. She kisses each of his fingers, then his palm, then his wrist, before giving him either hand back. Then she massages his knuckles, asks him to stretch for her, thanks him and praises him and says she loves him.

When she gets to the actual bathing, he's almost grateful the water is so cold. Without it, he'd have fallen asleep before her, so comforted and cared for. She makes quick work of him, cleaning his cock efficiently and scrubbing as gently as possible at all the little places that sweat likes to stick to. The last thing she cleans up is the thick white cum she'd dripped onto his stomach.

He reaches to bathe her too but she shakes her head.

"Let me do this part, Fenris." Hearing his name sounds so strange after a scene, and he thinks that's why she says it. "Cleaning us up always helps me get back too."

He understands. He's still struggling to crawl back after all of that, in a way. And to think, he'd been entirely convinced that _ daddy kink _ wasn't for him. Apparently it was far, far _ too much _ for him.

"Do you want to eat before bed?" he has to ask. "I can get us something."

"As much as I want to say yes, I think we ought to eat in the morning. We'll sleep this off for now, eh? I think we're well enough to sleep finally. Assuming you don't want elfroot or cooling balm for your bum."

"No, there's no need. My _ bum _ is perfect as is."

"It most certainly is."

He watches her put the rag back into the water bowl, stretch her arms up and out, pop her back, and then grab a blanket from his reading chair, all before she finally turns to him with a smile. 

"Ready?"

"Yes."

She flops on top of him, laughing when he grunts, then rolls them so he's on top with his ass in the air. She attempts to cover him with the blanket and keep his ass free, but gives up and just gently lays it over his butt to avoid any discomfort. The blanket is soft enough that it wouldn't be a problem, but he appreciates her efforts, and tells her so with a kiss.

She hums against his lips. "I know what I just said, but listen. All this dom stuff is exhausting," she grouses, only somewhat playfully. "I'm exhausted. Exhausted dom here"

"Next time, I'll do it."

Isabela snorts. "As if I'd-" But then she pauses, a thoughtful look crossing over her face. "Actually, that feral animal shit at the end there was… very good. _ Maybe _ I'll let you top proper. One day."

An unattractive giggle escapes Fenris. "I won't place any bets."

"That's my smart man." She kisses him, then kisses him again. The third one is final, and he knows it's a kiss that means _ good night. _

"Thank you, Isabela. I love you."

She huffs, but she also snuggles her nose into his neck and pulls the blanket up further around them. "I love you, too, Fenris. Sweet dreams - you've earned them."

His eyes flutter closed without his permission and, just before he slips into the hold of the Fade, he thinks they've both earned sweet dreams. Had he been lucid enough, he might have told Isabela she was the sweetest dream of all, if only to see her nose crinkle and smile grow wide.

**Author's Note:**

> the audience for this is roughly 3 people worldwide, but if you're still here, thanks for reading 💖 hope ya liked it!


End file.
